1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scraper, and more particularly to a scraper for refurbishing windscreen wiper blades, which efficiently and conveniently trims the windscreen wiper blades by scrubbing.
2. Description of Related Art
A windscreen wiper has at least one blade made of rubber or the like to attach to a screen to remove water, grime or water stain to keep the screen clean. However, because the rubber blade easily deteriorates under sunshine or is stained with stubborn dirt after a period of time, the rubber blade has to be replaced with a new one frequently. This replacement involves finding a store that stocks the particular model of wiper blade, paying for it, and removing the old blade to replace it with the new one. Furthermore, the purchaser may have to incur further expense in paying for fitting the blade as some people are not practical enough to do it themselves. Such a seemingly simple task may in fact become a burden for a busy person, thus leading to a delay in doing it whereby the improperly cleaned windscreen becomes a safety hazard. Therefore, if the rubber blade can be refurbished, the vehicle owner can save time, effort and money in by not buying new rubber blades.
A conventional repairing machine for the rubber blade has sharp knives to shave off aged surfaces or stained surfaces of the rubber blades. However, too much of the rubber blade is removed in each shaving so that the rubber blade is consumed quickly and has a short life-span when the rubber is refurbished with the conventional repairing machine.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional refurbishing machine for the rubber blades on the windscreen wipers.